Darkness Incarnate
by rkoviper
Summary: Let's face it. Everyone needs somebody to love, but AJ Lee knew she made the biggest mistake in her life, when she lands herself in a mental facility jail for women. There, she is challenged by the facilities' darkest environments, and struggles to prove her innocence, as well as being completely sane. Can she do it? Or did the darkness already infest her kind soul... already?


**Darkness Incarnate**

_Let's face it. Everyone needs somebody to love, but AJ Lee knew she made the biggest mistake in her life, when she lands herself in a mental facility jail for women. There, she is challenged by the facilities' darkest environments, and struggles to prove her innocence, as well as being completely sane. Can she do it? Or did the darkness already infest her kind soul... already?_

**A/N: This is my adaption of the story Papercut (a story by author xPrettygirlswagx) but with a little twists in the plot to make it my own and not an exact copy of the story. This story was inspired by many things, and this is my second attempt at writing a horror story. I will give it my best. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything here. All rights go to the WWE/TNA and respective owners. **

**This is an intro, there will be two parts to the intro before we dive into the real story. **

* * *

_**Part 1 : Introduction**_

_AJ Lee shook with a cold fear, as she stood face to face with her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan, who was very upset with her at what she had done to him. What she'd done... she didn't do anything to be completely honest. All she did was reach over to kiss her boyfriend and wish him luck on his new job... but now... he was angry with her. Why? _

_"Because of you, you made me lose one of the best jobs that I ever had! And for what? All because you just had to get your kiss! You had to ruin me, huh AJ?"  
_

_It wasn't true. She just- She just wanted to show how much she had loved Daniel. And to the world for that matter? What's so wrong about getting a kiss from the man you loved so much? She knew what was wrong, she looked behind an angry Daniel Bryan to a brunette woman who stood with her hands on her hips. The woman was angry, and AJ assumed that the woman was Daniel's boss, who had fired Daniel when she saw AJ kiss him. She shook her head, and turned back to Daniel. _

_"Daniel, it - it wasn't like that! I just kissed you! That's all!" She didn't see what the whole fuss was about, she especially didn't see why the woman had to fire Daniel over something as petty as this. "I didn't do this to you, Daniel! She fired you! She had no reason to anyway! You should be angry with her! Not me!"  
_

_"Don't put the blame on her! She's got nothing to do with this, you hear? And she never will do anything to sabotage me anyway! This is between me and you! And you did more than kiss me! You have completely ruined my life!" Daniel threw his hands up, as AJ sobbed. "I'm sorry, can't you just forgive me? It was just one kiss, and besides, if this woman is going to fire you over something like this then you need to find another job anyway!"  
_

_"Either way, AJ. It was unprofessional. I come here strictly for business, not to get all kisses from you! And no, there won't be any more forgiving... we are done AJ. Do you hear me?" He got in her face. "We are done. No more kisses, no more hugs, no more anything from me!" _

_AJ shook. "You - you can't mean that. Not after all the times we had together." _

_"Oh, I mean it AJ. Now get out of my face!" He screamed.  
_

_AJ cried, and shook her head. "But Daniel... I - I love you." _

_"I would love for you to just disappear from my life already! You ruined everything for me! I - I wish you were never born! So go back to your little car and back to eating all those disgusting cheeseburgers that I hate! Go ahead go! I know you want to anyway!"  
_

_This sprung the young woman into tears. She couldn't believe he said that to her, after everything they've been through with each other. She slapped the man across the face, and ran away from him. _

* * *

_AJ Lee sat beside her best friend, Kaitlyn, as she tried to comfort the petite woman in getting over Daniel Bryan, whom Kaitlyn believed, did nothing for her friend. All Daniel did was treat her wrong, and AJ didn't deserve that. She deserved better, so Kaitlyn couldn't understand why the young woman was crying so hard over the man. _

_"It's okay, AJ. It's all right." _

_"No, it's not Kaitlyn. He broke my heart." _

_Kaitlyn shook her head. "You know I hate to be the one to tell you this. But I'm your friend, so you have to hear it from somebody." Kaitlyn stood up, and AJ stood up with her, staring at the young woman. _

_"Daniel Bryan? He did nothing for you."_

_Slap!_

_Kaitlyn held her cheek, surprised at the actions of her friend, "AJ?"_

_She shook her head. "No, Daniel is NOT the one to blame for this. I know who's fault this is. It's not mine, and it's not Daniel's either. And I definitely do not need you to tell me who's to blame in this situation!"_

_"AJ, calm down. You're hurt." _

_AJ pushed Kaitlyn down and away from her. "Just get away! I need to be alone!" She screamed. Kaitlyn shook her head at her friend, as she saw something she never saw in her before. There was something crazy in her eyes, and Kaitlyn didn't want to leave her and have her do something she'd regret later on. She slowly got up from the ground, and attempted to leave before Kaitlyn turned her back to her friend once more.  
_

_"Please don't do something that you'll regret. Please, AJ." She pleaded. AJ was on the ground this time, and she glared up at her friend. "Just... just get away from me. Or I will." _

_With that, Kaitlyn left. AJ had never felt so alone in her entire life. Daniel had broken up with her, and for what? Just for being the loving girlfriend he ever had? Kaitlyn was right on her part, Daniel hadn't really been good to her, but that doesn't mean she stopped loving him. She never stopped loving him, she wanted Daniel to see that she loved him dearly, and now that they were broken up, now that Daniel had said some horrible things to her... AJ had never been so angry. _

_She jumped on the computer, and searched up Daniel's job, discovering the woman who was in charge. "Brie Bella." _

_Then it hit her. Brie always had some sort of thing for Daniel... her Daniel. Why would he want a job with a woman that wants Daniel all for herself? The thought of it drew the small woman mad. What if Daniel wanted to get away from her and get closer to Brie? With this in mind, AJ flipped the desk over, screaming like a mad woman. She took the laptop she was on, and threw it up against the wall, the laptop breaking in two. _

_"No! No! No! No! ... NO!" AJ cried out, pounding her fist on the ground with wild anger. "I hate him! I hate him!" She screamed with a passion. The young woman got up on her feet, and ran upstairs tearing up and throwing away everything Daniel had given her to prove his supposed love to her. At one point she was throwing things that only Daniel had gotten her, but then one thing led into this, and soon AJ was throwing everything around the room in anger.  
_

_She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, but stopped when something caught her eye. It was a large sharp butcher knife. Suddenly intrigued, AJ picked it up and stared at it._

_"He hurt me. He hurt me." AJ took the knife and started to scrap it against the floor, repeating: "He hurt me" over and over again. She stopped when she hears her cellphone ring. She looked at the caller ID, and it read Phil. Phil Brooks. Also one of AJ's best friends, also known as the man AJ had a little crush on before dating Daniel Bryan. She smiled, and hugged the phone to her chest._

_She looked at the knife that was on the ground. "No. No, no. It's not worth it. It's not worth ending your life, AJ. You're better than that. You're better than Bryan." She throws the knife away from her, and brings her eyes back to the phone.  
_

___"In time, Phil. In time." She repeated, hugging the phone close to her broken heart. _

* * *

**This ends Part 1 of the introduction. :) Review. And yes, I will shine some light on the 'good times' or at least the 'supposed' good times that AJ has shared with Daniel Bryan, later.  
**


End file.
